l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Yoshi
Hiruma Yoshi was the father of Hiruma Kage and daimyo of the Hiruma family. Yoshi retired early, relinquishing the position to Kage. He became an advisor for his son. Way of the Crab, p. 72 Clan War In 1125 the Crab army march north in their quest for power against the Hantei, leaving a token guard in the Kaiu Wall. Yoshi sent a letter to Kage counseling to seek support in the nezumi Third Whisker Tribe. Way of the Ratling, p. 12 During the Clan Wars, Yoshi's advice was very much sought, both by Kage and Hida Kisada. Despite this, Hiruma Yoshi had second thoughts about the whole strategy followed by the Crab Clan, mostly because of the alliance with the Shadowlands. He was so worried that the Crab Clan would end serving Fu Leng instead of the Empire that he advised his son to abandon the Crab Clan if this would turn true. Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 37 Assaulting Otosan Uchi In 1127 Yoshi was part of the Crab fleet which sailed along the coast at mdinight, guided by fires lighted by Hiruma Scouts near the shoreline, allowing a safely trip to the vessels toward Otosan Uchi. Along the Coast at Midnight They disembarked in the Golden Sun Bay circumventing the Lion troops stationed in the Plain of Fast Troubles. The Crab vessels blockaded the bay, in the called Kisada's Blockade. Time of the Void, p. 54 Return Yoshi later came out of retirement after the death of his son in 1128 in the Second Day of Thunder Time of the Void, p. 143 to once again lead the Hiruma family in the retaking of Kyuden Hiruma alongside the naga in 1130. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Hida O-Ushi In 1132 Yoshi had the honor of presiding over the coronation of Hida O-Ushi as the Crab Clan Champion. Holy Home Villages flavor (Hidden Emperor 5) Shiro Heichi Yoshi was aware of strange signs near the ruins of the Boar Clan Palace, Shiro Heichi. The minions of the Shadow openly began to walk the Twilight Mountains. The Crab forces in that area were removed. Clan Letter to the Crab #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Death Yoshi was one of the Crab who were at the Hiruma Castle when they were surrounded by a shadowlands army. Yoshi was the commander of the castle when Hida Yakamo left it to seek reinforcements. Yoshi almost gave his soul to Kuni Yori so that Yori would spare the Hiruma family in exchange of the life of Yakamo. At the same time were in sight the Crab reinforcements led by Hida Yasamura and Hida O-Ushi, Yoshi tried to kill Yori with jade. The servants of the tainted Kuni killed Yoshi in return. His ashes were buried within the walls of Kyuden Hiruma, out of respect for Yoshi's valiant fight to reclaim the castle from the Shadowlands. Last Stand Plain (Ambition's Debt flavor) The Hiruma Daimyo had sacrificed his life to buy the Crab enough time for the Lion to come to their aid. Secrets of the Crab, p. 42 After death In 1172 Yoshi was alongside Shiba Ujimitsu in the fields of Yomi seeing the Destroyer War. Ujimitsu was concerned how deep the Destroyers had penetrated the Empire. His heart was rejoiced with the honor and bravado shown by Shiba Jinzaburo in the field against the yobanjin Army of Fire. The Fields of Yomi (Imperial Herald v3 #4), by Nancy Sauer See also * Hiruma Yoshi/CW Meta External Links * Hiruma Yoshi (Crimson and Jade) * Yoshi no Shiryo (Broken Blades) Category:Crab Clan Leaders